Joui 3 x Reader : Samurai Heart
by RegalQueen79
Summary: Gintoki x Reader / Katsura x Reader / Takasugi x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Gintoki x Reader/Katsura x Reader/Takasugi x Reader**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Samurai Heart

"Permisi.." Gadis berkulit pucat itu memencet bel di depan pintu geser bangunan Yorozuya.

"Permisi!" panggilnya dengan nada lebih keras karena belum ada balasan dari si pemilik rumah. Gadis itu menatap foto yang ia pegang ditangan kirinya.

"Kagura-chan sepertinya ada tamu, tolong buka-kan pintunya!" Shinpachi menoleh ke ruang utama dari arah dapur. Tangannya sibuk mencuci lobak di dalam baskom.

Jari telunjuk gadis itu kembali memencet tombol bel disebelah pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kagura, dan suara bel masih saja berbunyi. Shinpachi melepas sarung tangannya lalu berdiri. "Kagura-chan, sudah kubilang buka-kan—" kalimat Shinpachi terhenti melihat si gadis china yang ia panggil sedang enak molor di depan televisi yang menyala. " _Neteru ka yo..."_

Kepala Kacamata bermanusia itu lalu menoleh kearah pintu, pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang membukakan pintu itu karena Gintoki sedang keluar bersama Madao di jam-jam segini. Membiarkan dirinya memasak sisa bahan seadannya untuk makan malam mereka, karena kalau tidak Kagura pasti akan mengamuk.

" _Haaaii~_ " Shinpachi menjawab lalu membuka pintunya, yang langsung memperlihatkan cewek cantik yang tengah menatap foto ditangan kirinya. " _Are_? Klien kah?" Gumam Shinpachi.

"Ano... aku melihat plakat di depan bangunan. Benar ini Yorozuya?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada datar.

" _Ah hai. Sou desu yo_. Kami menerima pekerjaan apapun yang diminta klien kami— _Maa_ , asalkan tidak melanggar hukum sih"

" _Jaa..._ " Gadis itu mulai menjelaskan.

" _Ano otoko desu ka_?" Shinpachi menatap foto anak laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir kuda di foto milik gadis itu.

" _Hai_ " jawab si gadis yang kini sudah duduk di ruang utama Yorozuya. "Aku ingin kalian mencari dimana anak laki-laki itu sekarang. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" mata Shinpachi beralih dari foto itu ke mata onyx perempuan di depannya.

"Masalahnya itu fotonya saat masih kecil dulu. Sudah duabelas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu..." gadis itu menatap permukaan meja sambil melamun.

"D-duabelas tahun?" tanya Shinpachi. Disampingnya, Kagura terbangun sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi aku mohon... Orang itu adalah orang pertama yang ingin kutemui setelah sekian lamanya aku tidak menapakkan kaki di bumi"

" _Daijoubu-aru_. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kami lakukan. Serahkan semuanya pada kami" kata Kagura setengah mengantuk.

" _Demo_.. kami mungkin baru bisa mencarinya besok, karena boss kami sedang keluar saat ini" jelas Shinpachi.

"Tidak masalah" jawab perempuan itu. Ia pun berdiri, membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi.

.

.

"Gin-san kemana saja kau ini? Tadi ada klien datang, lho" omel Shinpachi begitu Gintoki pulang. Pemuda itu langsung nimbrung di meja makan.

" _Ah sou_ " jawabnya datar. "Tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan Hasegawa-san"

"Paling juga main pachinko-aru" tambah Kagura. Gintoki tak menggubrisnya dan langsung melahap apapun diatas meja seperti orang kelaparan.

"Klien kita kali ini seorang perempuan" Shinpachi kembali berceloteh.

"Oi, rasanya terlalu asam. Apa ini? Oi Shinpachi, apa kau menambahkan cuka kedalam sup lobak ini?" Gintoki menggerutu diantara kunyahannya.

"Dia meminta kita mencari laki-laki di foto ini. Dia bilang ini fotonya saat kecil, mungkin sekarang dia seumuran dengan perempuan itu" Shinpachi masih terus menjelaskan.

" _Mattaku_ , lebih baik kau menambahkan azuki.. rasanya masih jauh lebih baik dari asam cuka"

" _Kiite kudasaaaiiii!_ " Shinpachi menggebrak meja sangkin kehabisan kesabaran.

"Hn?" hanya itu respon Gintoki sambil melirik kearah Shinpachi. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan foto tadi diatas meja agar Gintoki bisa melihatnya.

"Zura?" alis Gintoki terangkat.

" _Zura-aru ka_?" Kagura ikut menatap foto itu.

"Heeeee? Katsura-san _desu ka... kore!_?" tanya Shinpachi tidak percaya. "Tapi, kenapa perempuan tadi ingin sekali mencarinya ya?"

" _Saa_ , mungkin saja dia punya dendam dengannya. Orang sepertinya itu punya banyak sekali musuh. Mungkin saja anggota Jouishishi pernah membunuh ayah perempuan itu, dan kini giliranya untuk membunuh ketua fraksi Joui" Gintoki menyeruput supnya.

" _Sou nano_? Tapi, dia bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya setelah duabelas tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di bumi. Jika itu Katsura-san sepuluh tahun yang lalu... mungkin dia belum jadi pemimpin Jouishishi kan..?" prediksi Shinpachi.

Tek. Gintoki meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja dengan serius setelah mendengar penjelasan Shinpachi barusan.

"Shinpachi" nada suaranya terdengar lebih dalam. "Siapa nama perempuan itu?"

"(L/N)... (Y/N)... _desu_ " jawab Shinpachi.

Set. Gintoki langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Apa kau tahu kemana arah perginya dia? Apa dia meninggalkan alamat?" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar.

Shinpachi mengikuti sampai depan pintu dengan bingung. "Eh? _Ie_ , aku tidak tahu. Gin-san _matte! Doko iku no?!_ "

Gintoki tak mendengarkan permintaan Shinpachi. Ia menuruni tangga dan berlari mengelilingingi Kabukichou malam, berharap menemukan perempuan itu.

" _Nanda aitsu?_ " Kagura muncul dibelakang Shinpachi, memegang foto Zura.

"Kagura-chan... jika perempuan itu teman masa kecil Katsura-san... itu berarti... dia juga teman..."

"Gin-chan.." sambung Kagura.

 _'_ _Ano hito...'_ Gintoki membatin 'Mungkin dia akan datang ke tempat itu...'

Di sisi lain...

Di sebuah tempat dekat dengan danau dan juga kuil, terdapat sebuah pohon sakura besar dengan bangku panjang di bawahnya. Ini adalah musim semi, dan pohon itu sedang mekar-mekarnya. Beberapa kelopak berjatuhan disekitar gadis itu berdiri. Tepat ditepian jurang danau.

"Hah...hah.. hah... _yabari, koko ka_ " Gintoki berhenti berlari begitu dekat dengan tempat itu. Ia membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya karena lelah berlari.

(Y/N), gadis yang berdiri dibawah sakura itu menoleh. Menatap pemuda tak dikenal tak jauh darinya itu. Beberapa saat hanya memandangi prem rambut Gintoki.

"(Y/N).. _miike_..." kata Gintoki setelah berhasil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, dan juga berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang dimiliki pemuda itu, langsung membuat (Y/N) membelalakkan matanya.

"..." mulutnya terbuka. "...Gin?"

Deg. Suara itu... membuat wajah Gintoki langsung memerah. Pemilik rambut prem itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu pada diri sendiri karena ia tidak meynyangka akan bereaksi seperti itu setelah sekian lama tidak melihat sosok perempuan didepannya.

" _Omae_.. bagaiman bisa— Shinsuke bilang kau sudah—" gagap (Y/N).

" _Bakayaro_ " sela Gintoki. "Kau percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang idiot itu katakan"

Hyuuung... angin malam berhembus dan menerbangkan helai-helai kelopak sakura diantara mereka.

" _Sou da ne_. Aku tetap saja bodoh seperti dulu.." gadis itu menggumam.

"Kau pergi begitu saja saat itu. Sekarang aku menemukanmu, jangan berani-berani kau melarikan diri lagi dihadapanku. Karena hal buruk selalu terjadi sejak kau menghilang" Gintoki berjalan mendekat, cukup dekat hingga (Y/N) terpaksa harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah si silver soul.

Pletakk! Gintoki menjitak kepala perempuan itu.

" _Ittai!_ " (Y/N) memegang kepalanya kesakitan. " _Nani yateruno!?_ "

"Kedatangan amanto, perang, perpecahan pertemanan kita berempat, dan juga.. kau tahu _'dia'_ sudah mati kan..? Semua hal buruk itu datang sejak kau pergi"

"Aku tahu lebih dari yang kau tahu.." balas (Y/N).

"Itu dia! Aku menemukan perempuan itu!" dikejauhan segerombol amanto berlari mendekat. (Y/N) menoleh ke sumber suara dengan panik. Begitu melihat siapa yang mengejarnya, ia langsung mendorong Gintoki ke jurang dan membuatnya tercebur ke kedalaman danau.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Hehehe... tamat sudah si Takasugi _konoyarou_ " kata salah satu member Harusame melihat perempuan yang mereka tangkap babak belur tak bisa bergerak. Darah mengucur di pelipis dan mulutnya.

"Jika kita tidak bisa membunuhnya setidaknya kita bisa membunuh wanita simpanannya ini" tambah yang lain sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya di leher (Y/N). "Chikuso, lihat apa yang kau perbuat dengan lenganku. Kau lumayan kuat juga untuk ukuran makhluk bumi, sampai-sampai membuat banyak kerusakan di kapal kami"

"Tunggu dulu, aku akan mengabadikan momen ini. Takasugi pasti akan suka melihatnya" member yang lain memotret keadaan perempuan itu.

Di sisi lain...

" _Yosh_ , Elizabeth.. berkatmu kita bisa menemukan markas mereka" Katsura bersenmbunyi di balik pohon matsu bersama Elizabeth dekat dengan bangunan gudang penyimpanan sebuah kapal besi.

Elizabeth mengangkat papan-nya.

'Berani-beraninya mereka mencuri gulungan berharga milik Joushishi'

Ia kemudian membaliknya lagi.

'Ayo kita hajar mereka, Katsura-san'

Dengan itu keduanya menyusup masuk dan mulai menghajar penjaga satu persatu.

Balik lagi ke posisi (Y/N)...

" _Hora miru_.. apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil sepertimu dengan pedang yang kau bawa? Kau bahkan tak mampu mengangkatnya untuk membalas perbuatan kami. Hahaha!" ejek member Harusame pada (Y/N).

Tangan gadis itu gemetar, ingin sekali mengangkat pedang dipinggangnya namun memori karena trauma kala itu kembali muncul dan menghantuinya.

 _'_ _Kuso..'_ gadis itu membatin kesal karena Harusame beraninya main keroyokan. (Y/N) toh yakin mereka hanya anggota bawahan yang tidak penting, tapi jika jumlahnya sebanyak ini i tetap tak bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri. Kecuali jika ia menggunakan pedang itu... yang mana tidak mungkin.

"Bayangkan apa yang akan Boss berikan pada kita karena berhasil menangkap mangsa berharga ini" ucap member Harusame.

"Hah? Apa ini?" Satu anggota diantaranya menemukan potongan foto lain di dekat (Y/N) tersungkur.

"Anak laki-laki? Siapa ini? Adik laki-lakinya kah?" tanya amanto itu. Yang lainnya mulai mengerubungi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Haruskah kita mencarinya? Mungkin masih ada kaitannya dengan Takasugi" mereka terdengar sedang berdiskusi.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk menyelidiknya" satu anggota Harusame berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Srattt! Kucuran darah mengaliri lantai besi dibawah mereka dan satu member Harusame terjatuh diatasnya.

"Kembalikan... foto itu.." geram (Y/N) yang kini sudah berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dengan pedang ditangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah begitu mereka menyinggung laki-laki di foto itu.

Meski tubuhnya penuh luka ia masih bisa berdiri dan melawan mereka. Terlebih, ia memegang pedang itu. ia sendiri juga terkejut mengapa ia berani memegangnya.

" _Mou ii_. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Takasugi melihat perempuan ini terbunuh. Ayo jalankan mesinnya, kita akan mengudara!" perintah yang lain.

"Baik" jawab yang lainnya lagi.

"Oi... mesinnya tidak mau menyala!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

DHUAKKKK!

Anggota yang barusaja berbicara tersebut langsung terlempar kedepan dan membentur dinding. Darah mengucur dari perutnya dimana ada luka tusukan pedang disana. Sesosok pemuda berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-apa yang terj—"

Seorang pemuda berambut putih keriting di depan pintu memberikan tatapan sangar pada kumpulan Harusam di ruangan itu. Sementara di koridor utama kapal, semua amanto sudah terbunuh.

"Jangan seenaknya berkunjung ke planet orang lalu merusuh dan pergi begitu saja, _konoyarou_..." Gintoki mengangkat pedang kayunya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dengannya tapi... kau membuatku marah..."

Gintoki mulai menghabisi satu persatu dari mereka.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melarikan diri lagi, darou ga!?" Kata Gintoki pada (Y/N) disela sela bertarungnya. "Kau tahu hal buruk selalu terjadi padaku jika kau menghilang"

"Aku.. tahu lebih dari.. yang kau tahu..." (Y/N) terengah-engah.

"Baka. Itukah yang membuatmu sampai terlibat dengan amanto sialan ini?"

DHUAARR! Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dari arah lambung kapal, membuat kapal itu bocor.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana? Itu bom edisi terbaru rakitan Elizabeth! Kalian pantas mendapatkannya!" Katsura berjalan dibelakang Gintoki bersama Elizabeth.

"Zura?" Gintoki menoleh diantara pertarungannya begitu mendengar suara tertawa yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Gintoki?" Katsura rupanya juga tidak menyadari keberadaan temannya itu di kapal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Katsura.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu!" teriak Gintoki marah.

"Mereka mencuri gulungan berharga kami. Aku kemari untuk mengambilnya kembali" Katsura menunjukkan gulungan-entah-apa yang sudah berada di tangannya kembali.

"K-kau mencuri gulungan itu dari samurai berambut wig itu hah!?" salah satu anggota Harusame bertanya dengan nada panik pada temannya.

"A-aku kira itu kupon gratis masuk cabaret club, jadi aku mengambilnya darinya ketika di maid cafe siang tadi" jawab yang lain dengan bodohnya.

"Oi, oi, kalian merusuh terlalu jauh rupanya.." kata Gintoki.

Tiba-tiba keadaan kapal jadi oleng karena air mulai menggenangi sebagian lambung kapal.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan kapalnya, masih banyak dari mereka yang belum mati!" teriak Gintoki pada Katsura.

"Hn? _Jaa_ , Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu membazooka-nya" jawab Katsura dengan santai sambil menunjuk Elizabeth yang mengeluarkan bazooka.

DHUMM!

Seketika kapal itu hancur setelah Elizabeth meluncurkan bazooka-nya.

"Bakaaa!" teriak Gintoki.

(Y/N) yang tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan keadaan kapal miring terjatuh dan terseret ke pinggiran kapal.

" _Are da yo, are!_ Dia (Y/N)! Cepat tangkap dia sebelum kapalnya tenggelam!" Teriak Gintoki sambil menebasi sisa anggota Harusame.

Duk! Kepala (Y/N) terbentur sisi kapal dengan keras sampai membuat penglihatannya memburam. Ia merasa tubuhnya terseret gravitasi sebelum terasa ringan. Ia sempat melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang menyelamatkannya sebelum matanya terpejam.


End file.
